The Ultimate Game
The Ultimate Game began on June 6, 2015, and ended on July 17, 2015. The game was themed around previous events and the canons they involved. With the power of the Arch Demon, the orchestrator of the Murder Games, at an all-time high, the Coalition calls upon its members and allies in order to make an ultimate stand against him and his forces. It was hosted by Atomyk, Klutzy Ninja Kitty, and Verite. It can be found here. Participants * Ace * Albert Wesker (β) - Nineteenth Death * Alice Margatroid - Seventh Death * Aqua - Fourteenth Death * Bayonetta - Ninth Death * Belphegor - Eleventh Death * Booker DeWitt - Sixteenth Death * Cell - Eleventh Death * Chloe Price * Claire Redfield (β) * Corvo Attano - Eleventh Death * Dante - Eleventh Death * Darth Vader - First Death * Desmond Miles * Elliot * Emily Grimes - Third Death * Emiya - Twentieth Death * Erron Black * Ezio Auditore da Firenze * Felix * Fi * Frank Castle - Thirteenth Death * Frenzy - Seventeenth Death * Gnar * Grail Trigadon - Fifth Death * Harry Hart - Sixth Death * Hiruzen Sarutobi - Eleventh Death * Izana * Jake Long * Jim Raynor - Eighteenth Death * Jiraiya - Eleventh Death * Jon Snow * Joseph Aniphage - Fourth Death * Joshua Graham * Kaku - Second Death * Kalifa - Second Death * Kazuya Mineshigi * Legolas Greenleaf - Fifteenth Death * Link * Lisa Castle - Thirteenth Death * Loras Tyrell - Eleventh Death * Lucy Heartfilia - Sixth Death * Margaery Tyrell - Eleventh Death * Maxine Caulfield - Eighth Death * Molly * Naoya Mineshigi * Nicki Minaj * Nito - Eleventh Death * Ororo Munroe * Phoebe Haliwell - Twelfth Death * Piper Haliwell - Twelfth Death * Plutia * Prue Haliwell - Twelfth Death * R2-D2 - Twentieth Death * Red * Revya * Ridley Duchannes - Tenth Death * Rinato Dormi * Ruby Rose * Ryu Keiko * Sakuya Izayoi * Sarah Rogers * Shiki Tohno * Sophie * Soul Evans * Specter Knight - Fifth Death * Stitch * Sylveon - Eleventh Death * Teresa Agnes * The Lone Wanderer "Riley" * The Doctor - Twentieth Death * Travis Touchdown * Ulysses * Umbreon - Eleventh Death * Vi - Eleventh Death * Wander - Eleventh Death Death Order Darth Vader - DIED! INNOCENT! '''GUNNED DOWN!' Kalifa - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''CRUSHED!' Kaku - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''CRUSHED!' Emily Grimes - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''VAPORIZED!' Joseph Aniphage - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''NECK SNAPPED!' Grail Trigadon - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''SQUASHED LIKE A BUG!' Specter Knight - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''SQUASHED LIKE A BUG!' Lucy Heartfilia - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''GUNNED DOWN!' Harry Hart - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''GUNNED DOWN!' Alice Margatroid - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''BRAIN EXPLODED AND BEATEN TO DEATH!' Maxine Caulfield - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''IMPALED!' Bayonetta - ''MURDERED! AGENT! '''ARROW TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD!' Ridley Duchannes - ''EXECUTED! TRAITOR! '''BEGGED FOR DEATH!' Wander - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''CONSUMED BY BLACK FIRE!' Corvo Attano - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''SHATTERED!' Vi - DIED! INNOCENT! CRUSHED BY A METEOR!'' Dante'' - DIED! INNOCENT! PUNCHED THROUGH THE HEART!'' Margaery Tyrell - DIED! INNOCENT! '''HEAD SMASHED IN!' Loras Tyrell - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''HEAD SMASHED IN!' Sylveon - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''IMMOLATED!' Umbreon - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''IMMOLATED!' Sarutobi Hiruzen - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''DELETED!' Jiraiya - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''DELETED!' Belphegor - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''DELETED!' Nito - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''DELETED!' Cell - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''DELETED!' Phoebe Haliwell - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''ENDED THE HALIWELL LINE!' Piper Haliwell - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''ENDED THE HALIWELL LINE!' Prue Haliwell - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''ENDED THE HALIWELL LINE!' Lisa Castle - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''STABBED!' Frank Castle - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''STABBED!' Aqua - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''SACRIFICED!' Legolas Greenleaf - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''BEATEN, WHIPPED, AND SUFFOCATED!' Booker DeWitt - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''BOLT TO THE HEAD!' Frenzy - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''CRUSHED!' James Raynor - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''EATEN ALIVE!' Albert Wesker - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''MELTED BY ACID!' The Doctor - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''SLICED, BURNED, AND BLOWN UP!' R2-D2 - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''SLICED, BURNED, AND BLOWN UP!' Emiya - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''SUCKED DRY!' Other Characters * Anders * Albert Wesker (α) * Alvin * Aoko Aozaki * Arch Demon Akibahara * Arcueid Brunestud * Arya Stark * Bryan Mills * Chris Redfield * Claire Redfield (α) * Corvus D. Clemmons * Cosmo * Darth Rex * Dlanor A. Knox * Edward Nygma * Eliza Xena * Elizabeth Keen * Freddy Fazbear * Jennifer * Jill Valentine * John White * Joshua Kiryu * Junko Enoshima (α) * Junko Enoshima (β) * Kieran * Kirei Kotomine * Leia Rolando * Lockjaw * Loki Laufeyson * Ludger Will Kresnik * Makoto Naegi (β) * Makoto Naegi (γ) * Monokuma * Ms. Frizzle * Paladin Jackson * Queen Elsa of Arendelle * Raven * Revan * Rin Tohsaka * River Tam * The Ancient One * Touko Aozaki * Uatu the Watcher * Vanitas * Vladishloft Silvermane Chapter Details '''Chapter One - "Falling Skies"' As the Coalition members were being transported into Akibahara's dimension, the Arch Demon anticipated their coming and directed them to an adjacent universe. This action sucked in all those who were attempting to join the battle. In this new dimension, the group found themselves within the ruins of New York. It wasn't long after that Makoto Naegi managed to get in contact with the group, and told them that the only way for them to reach Akibahara's realm was to find a Coalition agent named Ludger Will Kresnik, a man who possessed the power to hop between dimensions. As Makoto wasn't sure where Ludger was, he told the group a few specific places where he could be. One group made their way to a grove North of their position. This grove was like an island, the city surrounding it submerged in water. This water turned out to be poisonous and contained some dangerous creatures. Thankfully, the grove contained purifying water that acted as a cure for the poison. Another group made their way South, where a giant hole in the earth was. They made their way down into the hole and found mutated individuals trapped in cells. Most of the prisoners were dead, but the few the group managed to talk to warned them to leave, for an evil force referred to as Mother existed below. Another group made their way to a village of sorts West of their position. Here, they were attacked by mutants, who mistook the group for a group of cultists that had been harassing them. The chief of the village talked to the group, and asked them to stop the attacks. These attacks were being done by a group led by Thomas Zuchowski, who made his own cultist group after splitting off from the main group, led by Vincent Smith. Thomas' men blew up a van a group of survivors were using to traverse the city. They captured the group and brought them to Thomas, who tended to their injured, and asked them to take down the mutant village. To get them to do it, he lied and said they were violent monsters, but the group weren't entirely convinced. They agreed to assist Thomas, but decided to speak with the mutants first before doing anything. The last group headed to the tower in the West, but were attacked by a strange beast. Leia Rolando attempted to assist them, having been sent by the Coalition to help in the operation. The beast was eventually killed by Vincent's men, and the group was brought to the tower. Here they found Ludger in chains, and Vincent told them he would only release Ludger if they were to kill Thomas for him. Vincent did not approve of Thomas' zealotry and wanted him dead. The group debated this for a bit, before deciding to confront Thomas. When they arrived at Thomas' hideout, the group dispatched his men and attacked Thomas, who retaliated in a very strange way. The man seemed to die, ranting in an insane manner. It became apparent he had in fact been worshipping Mother, and not Akibahara. As he died, the man released a spirit, which then travelled back to the tower and killed Vincent. It made a promise of killing the chief and his mutant village before leaving. With this in mind and Ludger free, the survivors decided to regroup together at the village. The shadow was nowhere to be found, but it seemed the survivors had other things to worry about. A piece of debris of a skyscraper fell from up high and ended the lives of Kalifa and Kaku. Ludger said that this was not the work of the shadow, but the work of Akibahara's influence. He then contacted Makoto, who told the group that what he had feared had come to pass. The group were told that Akibahara had made contact with the group when they were diverted to the new dimension, and that he had turned some of them into traitors, turning the operation into another Murder Game. As the Coalition did not have the power to scan everyone remotely, it was up to the survivors to vote on who they felt was the most suspicious and send them back to the Coalition HQ. The group eventually decided on Ulysses and Soul, who were sent away. It was then that Leia and Ludger explained how hopping to new dimensions worked. If a universe was considered parallel, as was the case with the dimension they were currently in, they had to find the divergence catalyst. This catalyst would be the source of a universe's divergent history, whether it be an object or person. When Thomas' spirit appeared in the village, Ludger explained that the spirit was this universe's divergence catalyst, and that the catalyst had to be destroyed in order for Ludger to move the group to a new dimension. Ludger subsequently destroyed the spirit, and the group were transported to a new dimension. Chapter Two - "Broken Shield" The group would be sent to a ruined version of New York City next, ruled by Loki Laufeyson and his Chitauri minions. The Survivors would be attacked by some of the Chitauri, and they were all given a choice to either fight, try to escape, or surrender. Those who would surrender, as well as those who failed to escape or fell in battle, including Frank Castle, Lisa Castle, and others, would be captured and transported to prison camps. Later, a group of Survivors, including Riley, Abel, Naoya, Shiki, and some others, would breach through the camps and free those who were captured, as well as a woman named Frigga. Joseph Aniphage, along with Legolas Greenleaf, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jiraiya, and a few others, would encounter Loki himself, who was residing within some Chitauri shrines. Attempting to attack him, it would be revealed that Loki seemed to be invulnerable, guided by a barrier powered by the indestructible shrines. Later, Joshua Graham would appear and pretend to serve under Loki, who would later develop a small interest in Revya. Those who would visit the Statue of Liberty, like Ridley Duchannes, would come across a mind-controlled Hulk and have a brief skirmish, though Ridley would use her powers to calm down the Hulk and revert him back into Bruce Banner, who would inform them that Frigga is in fact the mother of Loki, and the key to getting him to leave his barrier and rendering him vulnerable. Within Stark Tower, the Survivors would come across an alternate version of Nick Fury, who would explain to them the past of the world, where the Avengers that opposed him had mostly died. In the meantime, Felix would be voted off when Joseph Aniphage would be found murdered. Before long, the participants would be gathered to the Chitauri shrines, where Frigga would convince Loki to leave under the pretense that they would peacefully talk things out, though Nick Fury would go back on his world, using his leftover S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers, as well as the other participants, to fight and kill Loki, as he was the Divergent Catalyst that was in their way in getting closer to Akibahara. Chapter Three - "The Fire Collapses" Afterwards, the group would be transported into a ruined version of Gotham City, featured in ''The Watchful Eyes'', ruled by an alternate version of Bane who had defeated a group known as The Survivors who opposed him and won in an alternate outcome of the second event. It has been retroactively written that here, the participants had evidently managed to escape their own multiverse and travel to another when they reached this world. Upon arriving into the scene, they would be quickly attacked by a Colossus that would kill Specter Knight and Grail Trigadon, but would be easily dispatched by Aoko Aozaki, who would give the group an update of where they were, implying to them that Bane was the Divergent Catalyst that had to be destroyed, explaining the background, and whatnot. She would also briefly reunite with Aqua, whom she had not seen since The Watchful Eyes. After a brief conversation about Shiki Tohno, whom the two of them would note that, like many people, had great potential to do good and evil, Aqua would perform a D-Link with Aoko, their power becoming joined in a sense, strengthening each other for whatever trials they'd face in the future. Meanwhile, the other participants would go about their ways, exploring through the city in an effort to find Bane. Frank Castle, Ridley Duchannes, Desmond Miles, and Ezio Auditore would explore through the city and find an old movie theater, where they would discover a small group of soldiers under Bane. There, they would interrogate the soldiers who would reveal to them that they would find an interesting secret if they would find certain "trophies" lying around the city, one such trophy being found in the vending machine of the movie theater. Later, they would come across an old murder site in a place called Crime Alley, where they would pay their respects to whomever had passed. This would be confirmed when Shiki Tohno, Plutia, and Booker Dewitt would discover an elevator inside an abandoned building that appeared to still be functional after breaking open a cracked wall with a green question mark on it. Inside the strange place, they would be met by a man calling himself The Riddler on a TV screen, claiming to be opposing Bane's dictatorship over the city, and stating that if people are able to find his Riddler Trophies scattered all over the city and bring them to him, he would reveal a secret that the Survivors would find useful. Elsewhere, a small group consisting of Red, Rinato Dormi, Abel, Naoya, and a few others would go to the Docks, coming across a gang attempting to mug a civilian. After beating the gangsters, they would reveal that something worth finding would be found at the Powers Technology Building. Traveling to the building, joined by the likes of Kalifa, Storm, and Joshua Graham, they would fight their way through the building against Bane's forces until they would find a trophy outside a window and discover an alternate incarnation of Lucy the Wood Elf, who had come to work under Bane. Meanwhile, another group would enter an old building called Wayne Manor, taken over by many soldiers, and as it would turn out, the resting spot of Bane, who would engage in combat with the intruding participants. Bane and his forces would relatively easily be defeated, but to the surprise of some, nothing happened, hinting that something greater was at work somewhere, as he was believed to be the Divergent Catalyst. Lastly, Chloe Price, Maxine Caulfield, Crusader, Travis Touchdown, Kaku, and the Lone Wanderer would travel to an old hospital where civilians were being treated with various wounds, likely victims of attacks from the soldiers around the place. Finding a trophy inside a replica of a brain, the local doctor would explain the background of this world, how Bane attempted to conquer the city, and how he defeated all who opposed him with the help of the Colossi, and showing to them the mark of Arch Demon Akibahara within the hospital, stating that he did not know what it meant. The group would later make their way towards the Docks, where they would find a trophy underwater. After finding all the trophies and gathering them to Riddler, Harry Hart and Lucy Heartfilia being gunned down by some soldiers in the process, he would reveal to them his secret; Bane was not the only Divergent Catalyst, explaining why nothing happened when he was killed by the Survivors earlier. The other thing they would have to destroy would be the profiles of The Survivors that Bane defeated, given to him by a man from another world. To destroy the profiles, they would have to go inside the virtual reality of the Powers Technology computers and destroy them from within. Afterwards, they would discover that Alice Margatroid had been murdered, and as a result, Abel and Naoya would be voted off, believed to be the most suspicious, while it is also revealed that Felix was innocent. Afterwards, the group would make their way back to the Powers Technology building, where the soldiers who had gunned down Harry and Lucy were attacked by a giant dog named Lockjaw, who was capable of creating portals through different worlds. After a message from someone claiming to be called Uatu the Watcher, who stated that they had a great fight waiting for them, Lockjaw would transport them all into the virtual reality of the computers to find the profiles. Chapter Four - "Déjà vu Despair" Upon arriving into the virtual reality where the remaining data profiles that acted as the true Divergent Catalysts would be located, the participants would fan out in their attempt to search out the remaining profiles that had taken on physical manifestations, appearing as alternate incarnations of past Survivors like Rose Lalonde, Death the Kid and so on, who would all be relatively quickly destroyed, while in the process meeting alternate versions of Junko Enoshima and Makoto Naegi, whom were oddly enough revealed to not be part of the profiles that the participants were looking for, as well as facing the return of Monokuma. Not long into the chapter, an odd case of a double murder would occur, the victims in question being Maxine Caulfield and Bayonetta, who was later revealed to be one of the Agents. Afterwards, the participants would be forced to continue to linger within the virtual reality until they would discover the murderer or murderers in question. After the investigation and gathering all the evidence necessary, the participants would be sent into a sort of trial where they would debate on who the killer or killers were. Suspicion initially fell on Jon Snow, as Bayonetta was murdered via a fatal arrow wound, and though it would be revealed that Jon technically did kill her, he did so under the mind control of Ridley Duchannes, one of the real Traitors of the event, who would be tried as the true culprit. Further investigation would pin Ruby Rose as the primary suspect of the murder of Maxine, as torn shreds of a red cloak were found, though last minute evidence provided by Junko would prove that Ruby was actually being framed by the alternate Makoto, who would come out and reveal himself to be his world's version of the Ultimate Despair. Meanwhile, Shiki Tohno has a mental breakdown and reverts into his "Nanaya" persona, attempting to go after Makoto in a violent flurry, though he would be stopped by Aqua and others before he could get very far at all. Either way, once the trial would end and Ridley and Makoto would be voted out, causing them to meet a violent death, the participants would be able to transport into the next world from there, though not before being attacked by remnants of the profiles, including evil incarnations of Aoko Aozaki and Aqua, who would end up killing the likes of Dante, Corvo Attano, Sylveon, Umbreon, Vi, and others, before being deleted by a strengthened Monokuma with the use of his computer hacking. Chapter Five - "The Badlands" As the Monokuma would go about "deleting" several of the Survivors from existence, his continued chaos also making victims out of Cell, Jiraiya, Sarutobi, Belphegor, and Nito, Ludger would eventually be able to gather his power and transport the surviving participants into the next world, though Junko Enoshima, revealed to not be one of the pieces of data like the others found in the area, would manage to hitch a ride with everyone else as well. The location in question that they'd traverse to next would happen to be the Keyblade Graveyard, a barren world that Aqua recognizes. There, the participants would be taunted by Vanitas, an enemy of Aqua's, before disappearing as abruptly as he had appeared. With that, while Leia and Ludger would remain in the center to look after the comatose Teresa, the rest of the Survivors would explore the graveyard in order to find the next Divergent Catalyst, suggested by Aqua to possibly be in two parts. Frank would traverse to a place known as the Seat of War, where he would fight off a shadow monster chasing a young girl, identified as "Kairi." Likewise, Archer and Plutia stumble across a young boy identified as "Sora" at the Crossroads, while Joshua Graham, Joseph Aniphage, The Lone Wanderer, Red, Rinato, Ruby, and Shiki, still under the influence of his Nanaya persona, carrying Junko, come to a dark cave where they come across a young boy named "Riku," while Legolas, Aqua, Claire, Chloe, Jon Snow, Kalifa, and Kaku discuss the what the Divergent Catalyst might be at the Fissure, and Storm & Crusader traverse to the Twisting Trench to find clues. Over the course of the chapter, the Survivors also meet Sakuya Izayoi, who had accidentally ended up in the Murder Game after messing with space-time using her powers, supposedly, meeting up with the likes of The Lone Wanderer, Legolas, and Shiki Nanaya at the Fissure tents some time later, as well as Erron Black, who, like Sakuya, had ended up in the Murder Game against his own will. Around the same time, Jim Raynor, an ally of the Coalition, is assigned to aid the participants as well. On the side, humorous hijinks ensue when the group comes across Paopu Fruits, which Aqua says that if two people share one together, their fates are destined to intertwine, and The Lone Wanderer "accidentally" shares one with Junko, who insists on getting something to eat, shortly after he attempts to profess his unrequited feelings to Aqua, despite the two having never interacted with each other previously. Legolas and Fi, on the other hand, solidify their relationship here. Later, the children are revealed to be illusions conjured by Vanitas, whom a number of the participants fight and manage to vanquish. After his defeat, the group questions why they are still unable to traverse further, having believed Vanitas to be the Divergent Catalyst, before Aqua would discover that she is the true catalyst, as her becoming displaced from her timeline due to her involvement with the Murder Games had brought upon this barren world. Though troubled by this news, she is prepared to sacrifice herself for the sake of the others, but before they are able to go on, the dead bodies of Frank and Lisa Castle emerge, prompting investigation. After some time, the group deduces that the killer was Shiki, still under the Nanaya persona, who had used an arrow he acquired from the previous chapter to kill the Castles, using it in place of his knife and Mikasa's sword to commit the murder with his Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. Ludger is prepared to beam Nanaya to the Coalition HQ, but Nanaya reveals that not only was he never under the Arch Demon's control, but rather it was his natural murderous tendencies that compelled him to kill, and that because of how he had been dormant for so long, the "Tohno" persona having been the dominant one for so many years, Nanaya had decided that he had enjoyed enough of the real world's pleasures for long enough, disappearing. With that, Shiki would fall down, unconscious, and would have no recollection of what had transpired when he'd wake up. After all that, Ludger would finally beam everyone to the next world after Aqua, who would bid farewell to Claire and her other friends, would sacrifice herself as the Divergent Catalyst. Meanwhile, back at the Coalition HQ, when Chris Redfield attempts to placate Arya Stark, by mentioning the name of Ellie, which only causes her to lash out at the soldier and flee, Soul hot on her trail, though in the end, she would manage to escape, only to quickly return with the aid of medieval styled soldiers storming the headquarters. With Abel and Naoya, still at the HQ, caught in the crossfire, they help Chris, Soul, Paladin Jackson, and later, Kirei Kotomine, who had been waiting for an opportunity to get the jump on Arya in the shadows, fight the soldiers off. Later, Paladin Jackson would be revealed to be The Lone Wanderer, also known as Riley Peterson, from the future, who was a traitor to the Brotherhood of Steel and the Coalition, having secretly been serving the Arch Demon all this time. After minorly sabotaging the base, Jackson makes his escape, as does Arya once again. Chapter Six - "All Along the Watchtower" Upon Aqua's death, the group is able to move on, this time to another ruined New York City. Once there, they are greeted by Uatu the Watcher, a man who had intervened on the group's befalf earlier with his dog, Lockjaw. Uatu explains that this particular universe was ravaged by the planet-eater Galactus, who then reshaped it and turned its inhabitants into his servants, the Heralds. Unable to help much more, Uatu tells the group that the only way to defeat the Arch Demon involves lowering his power, then bids farewell, allowing the group to explore the city. Claire, still devastated by Aqua's death, becomes disillusioned when Leia and Ludger reveal her friend Sherry had never been in Coalition custody; only a conversation with her brother motivates her to keep going. What Chris doesn't tell Claire, however, is that he is merely an illusion of Chris created by Claudia Wolf, and that he will die with her once the Arch Demon is defeated. One person manages to find happiness at this time: Max, recently resurrected, reunites with Chloe, Crusader, Jon, and Travis. The little group sets out for Haunted Hill due to Jon recognizing a wolf's howl. He reunites with his direwolf Ghost, but joy turns to terror as zombies attack them. They manage to escape into a barn, where they meet Neko Spirits who'd been hiding out there. At the Daily Bugle, a group learns that an odd cloud had been spotted all over the world and causing power outages from old newspapers. Then they're attacked by a metallic Doctor Strange and Spiderman, who they defeat before a mysterious voice tells them to leave for the Sanctum Sanctorum. Those who originally went to the Sanctum Sanctorum diverge into two groups upon two different hallways. Stitch finds a statue of Zero and a mysterious orb that transports him and the group with him to a realm where Arch Demon Akibahara converses with Albert Wesker about how the group is helpless against him. Once discovered, the group is sent back and must fight Zero before they go to the library. Once there, they learn spells and learn about The Order. In another part of the sanctum, Plutia and Alice face off against a metallic Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine and free Lockjaw, a dog who Uatu used to help them earlier. Once free, Lockjaw creates a portal to the Daily Bugle for the two to go through. They later return to the Sanctum with the Daily Bugle group, where The Ancient One regales the tale of the destruction of this world due to someone sneaking in and allowing Galactus to attack. In the Baxter Building, another small group discovers the remains of the Fantastic Four's base, as well as countless corpses of faculty there. Once Erron Black turns on the power, the group is able to activate a portal to the Negative Zone, which Joshua Graham observes rot one of Sakuya's knives. Through journals, they learn that a machine called the Ultimate Nullifier, powerful enough to defeat Galactus, had been broken by an unknown person, which led to the destruction of this world. That person reveals himself, and it's none other than Freddy Fazbear, who is the Divergent Catalyst of this world. They manage to withstand his horrible puns and jealous rants about Monokuma long enough to trick him into the Negative Zone, as his Fuse made him unbeatable any other way. Once Freddy is defeated, Uatu informs the group that the Ultimate Nullifier, while damaged, can still be used to weaken Akibahara. Before the group can move on, however, Shiki wakes and leads them to the dead body of Legolas, tied up and beaten in a BDSM session gone wrong. Suspicion immediately falls on Plutia and Nicki, due to their alter egos Iris Heart and Roman Zolanski, but ultimately Frank Castle, who returned to life with Lisa and Bayonetta, manages to sway votes onto Nicki. Nicki is horrified, but Roman takes over and reveals himself as the final traitor, having taken Nicki over to perform kills. Chapter Seven - "Homecoming" Nicki is beamed up to the Coalition, and with the Ultimate Nullifier in Shiki's possession, the group readies to go to their next destination. However, Makoto tries to warn of Nicki's failure to reach them, as well warn of an unknown interference, but its too late. The group's dimmension travel is interrupted by Claudia Wolf, who sends them off to Silent Hill, where Arya sends one last taunting message their way. Elsa, Claire, and Sophie are all terrified that they've returned, but force themselves to press on. Anyone who was in the afterlife return, including Aqua; however, due to being a Divergent Catalyst, her soul and memory are damaged. Teresa also returns to life, Joshua Kiryu joining her. While some stay in the clearing they arrived in, some of the group run off into the fog to chase after a plague doctor. Those who are successful find him in a Japanese garden, but nothing comes of it. Others end up in a closed off circle of buildings with a Pyramid Head statue in the center, and fight a nurse when they enter one of the buildings. Frank Castle, Plutia, and Gnar get stung with needles and become ill, and cannot chase after the plague doctor. Aqua runs away from everyone, Junko vanishes, Paladin Jackson pops in out of nowhere to shoot Riley, and Joshua Graham and Bayonetta have a lovers' spat, and suddenly everyone is attacked by face-hugger monsters. Knocked out, they wake up in three different dream worlds: King's Landing in winter, Lavender Town, and a warped Misaki Town. At King's Landing, Revya immediately sits on the Iron Throne, and this action leads to her getting stabbed in the hands and ghostly archers attacking the group. Booker is shot in the head, but luckily the group is unscathed. Suddenly, the plague doctor from before returns, using his needles to attack the group like he did before. He proves to be too powerful for anyone to defeat until Revya destroys the Iron Throne (to Jon Snow's horror), and as the throne room crumbles around them, Crusader manages to rescue all but Frenzy, who was the plague doctor's final victim before he himself was crushed under the ruins. The group starts a fire to keep warm in the snow, and a portal back to reality opens up. Those in Lavender Town find children killimg themselves due to a phenomenon called Lavender Town Syndrome. In order to stop it, they must enter the Pokemon Tower and make it to the top floor. On the way, the group experiences a curse, forcing them to feel overwhelming emotions such as anger, sadness, and fear. Various Ghost Pokemon attack them, with a Glalie eating Raynor alive and a Cradily dissolving Albert Wesker in acid. At the top floor, various children gather around a Hypno who is revealed to be the source of the syndrome. During the ensuing battle, the creature manages to put some of the group under its control, traumatizing Aqua by forcing her to kill some of the children. Once the Hypno is defeated, they're all able to escape through a portal. In Misaki Town, the group follows Shiki to his mansion, which is eerily deserted. Inside, they fight various scorpion creatures, as well as monstrous entities known as The Glutton and The Greed. Abel and Naoya find two of Nicki Minaj's alter egos in the basement, Roman Zolanski himself and his torture victim Harajuku Barbie. They manage to free Barbie, though Roman escapes, and they make their way into the laboratory, meeting the robot maid Mech Hisui. Abel tricks her into thinking that Shiki is her true love and that the mansion is full of rivals for her affection, and she allows him to activate her attack mode. What follows is a complete massacre of The Doctor, R2-D2, Archer, all monsters in the mansion, and the robot herself, who falls off a balcony right in front of Shiki. The group doesn't stick around much longer after that, as Shiki is able to get them all out once three identical pictures of him kissing three different girls helps him realize the world is a dream. Once everyone is free of the dream worlds, a man with a coffin on his back escorts them all to the Hall of Grief, where many Mourners are gathered. At their center is Arya, accompanied by the bodies of her father Ned Stark, her brother Robb Stark, and her love interest Ellie. Claudia Wolf joins her and rebukes Claire for abandoning her paradise, and she and Arya conjur up illusions of dead loved ones to attack the group. At this time, Joshua is alerted that Raynor's soul was successfully recovered, and Raynor rejoins everyone in the battle. The group is generally successful in combatting the illusions, though some begin to attack the Mourners, which horrifies Arya. She decries the Coalition as evil and corrupt, using innocent people and killing many to further their own goals. She then allows an FEV virus to escape into the air, creating Sufferers, while Paladin Jackson uses the virus to turn an illusion of Junko into a demon Monokuma. Luckily Byakuya Togami and Rose Lalonde arrive to help Riley stop it, and vanish once the demon is defeated. During the battle, Jon Snow goes missing, and Cosmo arrives to help, though due to an attack from bats, he and all others with supernatural powers find themselves weakened. Claudia Wolf almost succeeds in killing Claire, and creates an illusion of Solaire to manipulate Elsa into finishing the former Traitor off. However, Elsa orders Solaire to attack Claudia, and Claire herself finishes the woman off, her powers returning due to her near-death experience. Aqua and Claire then have a joyful reunion, Aqua able to remember everything. Meanwhile, Barbie becomes Point Dexter and Roman becomes Tyrone, and Archer rejoins the group to aid Max and Chloe. The group suceeds in fighting off all foes, and Arya vanishes. A Whitewalker arrives, revealed to be the recently deceased Jon Snow, who leads the group into a library. There is Arya, devoid of powers, while the group has theirs. Joshua Graham and Felix eagerly attack Arya, despite Frank and Cosmo hoping to spare her. Arya falls to Joshua's attacks, and as there was no Divergent Catalyst due to Claudia's intervention, the group is able to move to their final destination. Final Chapter - "The End for All" The world of Silent Hill shatters, and everyone is brought to the Arch Demon's domain. He greets the group in his human form and taunts them, introducing the Albert Wesker and Claire Redfield from the ''Crossed Incident''. As the Arch Demon transforms, Wesker introduces an army of Crossed and an army of zombies, which heavily outnumber the group. Fed up with all he's endured, Shiki pulls out the Ultimate Nullifier and uses its remaining power on the Arch Demon, weakening him to a point where, though still immensely powerful, he's defeatable. Makoto and other Coalition members arrive, as does Raven and other ''Silent Hill Incident'' survivors, the death of Claudia Wolf allowing them to leave. John White, now a hulking monstrosity made of lava, arrives and attacks Joshua, revealing that he survived the ''Shibuya Incident'' and continued to serve Akibahara. While Teresa rescues Joshua from falling to his doom, he is still rendered unconscious from John's attack and unable to fight. Chris Redfield joins the fight with Jill Valentine in tow, and Darth Rex brings G.O.R.E. into the battle, Revan, Anders, and Vlad taking on Wesker and the Crossed horde. Wuya, Jack Spicer, The Doctor, Dlanor A. Knox and her suboordinates, Rob Lucci and Blueno, Sting Eucliffe, Alvin, Riley's Brotherhood, Raynor's soldiers, all join in, eager to aid the final defeat of the Arch Demon. However, they must also attack John White's weak spots, as well as face off against an Uroburos monster Wesker created. Liz Keen sacrifices herself to give Aqua and the others an advantage, and Kotomine and his protege Rin Tohsaka have some banter with Frank and Lisa as they fight the undead. Max and Chloe, thanks to the assistance of one Touko Aozaki, summon Archer, who is able to rescue Jon Snow when he's flicked away by Akibahara. John White is the first to fall, Erron Black, Sakuya, Ruby Rose, Sophie, Lapis Lazuli, and the Mineshigi twins all working together to eliminate his weak spots. Joshua revives just in time to defeat his former Conductor once and for all, and the lava manages to take out a good chunk of the zombies and Crossed. Next are Wesker and Claire, the former continually weakened by attack after attack until Ludger finishes him off; the latter, after a bitter battle against the other Claire, dying as Wesker's Uroburos monstrosity falls on top of her. Finally, a combined force of Shiki and Iris Heart manage to cut Akibahara's arm off, weakening him enough to be subdued by everyone working together. Epilogue Details The Arch Demon is finally defeated. Everyone celebrates, but the happiness soon turns to horror when Revan decapitates Darth Rex. The former members of G.O.R.E. take their leave, ties with the Coalition severed forever. Chris Redfield calls Ms. Frizzle and her magic school bus to take everybody home, before he says his final goodbyes to Jill and Claire, as the death of Claudia means the death of Chris. Claire is devastated, but Aqua comforts her, assuring Claire that in the end, she really is a good person. The two leave to see the multiverse together, Aqua secretly harboring some budding feelings for her dear friend. Lapis removes Akibahara's tongue for her collection and parts ways with Abel for the time being, promising to meet him again after she resigns as a bounty hunter, which she does after leaving. The twins set out for home, Gnar accompanying them, and Red and Raynor take leave for their homes as well. Felix and Sting ready to part ways, though Sting wants to celebrate a bit. Meanwhile, Arya is trapped in a hellish Purgatory, where Cole MacGrath taunts her and makes her relive all deaths she faced, and Mother attempts to sway her to her side. However, Joshua intervenes, as his Reapers collect Arya's soul, and he decides to make her a Reaper too. He gives Legolas a reward for aiding Aqua's soul, a message of thanks from Aqua, then meets with Teresa, offering her the position of second in command and revealing he lied about reviving Yuki Nagato, which Teresa believes is a test of her character. Joshua rolls with it, and promises to revive Yuki as Teresa accepts the role of his Conductor. Desmond, enraged by Revan's betrayal, decides to hunt him down himself, threatening Makoto to stay out of it, while Ezio and Felix fight. Desmond has one last reunion with Ridley, giving her a puppy and telling Lisa Castle to look out for her. Crusader and Storm return to their own worlds, as does Dlanor, who fears of unrest. That is all but confimed as Lambadelta and Bernkastel observe the event, planning a Murder Game that would eventually become the ''Witch's Game''. Soul and Ruby bond as Ruby gets patched up, and Sakuya returns to the Scarlet Devil Mansion with Erron Black, hoping to help him gain employment there. Junko appears to Riley, declaring him her true love and praising despair, which horrifies Makoto. However, Riley rejects Junko, considering her a liability back home. Paladin Jackson travels around in the future, putting together plans of his own. Elliot orders Molly to kill Elsa, which she does, but Elsa at least has the comfort of her soul reuniting with her husband Solaire. Joshua Graham and Bayonetta have a tearful goodbye before leaving for their own worlds, never to see each other again. Plutia returns home, as does Shiki, who lets Aoko know about the event and of her sister's intervention. Aoko decides to go off on her own, recalling being told about one known as Fiamma of the Right. Shiki, meanwhile, meets with Arcueid Brunestead and decides to live peacefully a while. Kaku and Kalifa only get a small sum of the Akibahara bounty, the rest going to the Coalition, and they're sent off as fugitives in their own world. Jake, Stitch, and Raven all return home, as do Wuya, Jack, and Joseph. Ruby and Sophie go off to visit Elsa's grave, and Soul joins them with some help from Pretty Boy. Later on, at the Coalition, Cosmo shares with Makoto and Kieran a vision of Ilona, Elsa's daughter, that suggests she could very well become a vessel for the Arch Demon in the near future. However, Jennifer informs them that Arya is awake, but is blinded. Makoto then learns that Morrigan, who had been part of the MEU with the Haliwell sisters, desires to join forces, which he and Kieran eagerly accept. Kirei Kotomine takes Akibahara's severed right hand and absorbs its power into himself, setting his own wicked schemes into motion as he does. Riley is summoned to Neo-Tokyo, where he joins the UN, where Aaron and Robin prepare to take on the new trials of the Multiverse. Afterlife Details Those who would die would be sent to the realm of the Reapers, where Joshua would attempt to direct their souls back to the world of the living, having them perform puzzles and mini-games, including crosswords and whatnot. Those who were voted out would be sent to the Coalition base, where they would be scanned by Chris Redfield and other members, like Vladishloft, though from time to time, the scanning and purifying process (should the chosen turn out to be a Traitor) would be interrupted by Arya Stark, going under the alias of "Mercy" and even attacking the base at one point. Gallery Mg-viiBanner.png|Original collage for The Ultimate Game. Trivia * In-Universe, this event is known as the "Arch Demon's Downfall." * The side story, ''The Untold Story of the Assassin and the Siren'', takes place during chapter seven of this event. * This event marks the official end of the Arch Demon Arc, the first overarching story arc of the series. * The Ultimate Game has received critical acclaim, and is generally considered overall the greatest entry in the Convergence Series. The story, acting as the closing chapter of the Arch Demon Arc and tying up loose ends of previous events, was widely praised for its varied settings, many throwbacks to later events, and more, as was the cast for its memorable characters and interactions. It won many Awards during the Second Award Show, including Best Game, Best Setting, Best Afterlife, Best Ending, and Best Epilogue. * The original draft of the event featured separating characters by different "tier" levels, decided by their power in direct combat. Tier 1 characters, like what Joshua Graham would have been considered, were street level, while Tier 2 characters, like what Vi would have been, were strong superhuman, and Tier 3 characters, like what Bayonetta would have been, were anything stronger than that, anything on the level of city busters and above. There would have also been a possible "special tier" with characters that didn't necessarily have a strict categorization, like Shiki Tohno, who has the durability of a high Tier 1 or low Tier 2, but the striking power and speed of a Tier 3. ** By extension, the original version of the event would have also featured a tournament involving the "Tier 3" characters, and would have had no chapters specifically themed around any of the previous events. * Originally, in the third chapter, at the Docks, the trophy was going to be inside a shark, and when digging through the insides of the shark, whoever would discover the trophy would also find the skeleton of a person in a clown outfit, hinting at an alternate version of the Joker. * This is the first event where the epilogues would stretch out into the epilogues of one of the following events, ''The Sovionok Camp Incident'', as well. * A playlist for The Ultimate Game can be found [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLFuu_w73670BLllVWTdJ0bWJSe4gT9I_O here]. Category:Games Category:The Ultimate Game